


Relax

by bradcpu



Category: Flash Gordon (1980)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: Strange object in the imperial vortex!BybradcpuLength:3:58Fandom:Flash Gordon (1980)Song/Artist:"Relax" by Frankie Goes to HollywoodPremiered at Club Vivid, VividCon 2017





	Relax

**[DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://bradcpu.inner-demons.org/files/bradcpu-relax.zip) **

**Lyrics**  
Guess what's happening now

Relax, don't do it  
When you want to go to it  
Relax, don't do it  
when you wanna come  
Relax, don't do it  
When you want to suck it to it  
Relax, don't do it  
when you wanna come

But shoot it in the right direction  
Make making it your intention  
Live those dreams, scheme those schemes  
Gotta hit me (hit me) hit me (hit me)  
Hit me with those laser beams  
Ow ow ow, laser beam me

Thanks for watching!


End file.
